Primus's Tears
by Vivian Hale
Summary: On Cybertron, during the Golden Age before the Great War, two younglings lived across the street from each other. A story a rock and a beautiful friendship that lasts. OC and Skyfire friendship. One-Shot


Primus's Tears

On Cybertron, during the Golden Age before the Great War, two younglings lived across the street from each other. The femme was a white seeker with blue and pink stripes on her wings, while the mech was a white shuttle with blue and red stripes on his wings.

They waved to each other before the femme crossed the road, grinning with the camaraderie of a much cherished friend as she grabbed the mech's hand, heading for the park nearby. The mech's fans whirred to life a bit in embarrassment as he followed the femme.

Cybertron's metallic surfaces and buildings shone in the waning light of the sun, yet there was still time left before the two friends had to return home. They were making the most of their time by heading straight for their favorite quiet spot in the park. As they passed rubber plants with metal alloy stems, the plants whispered as a faint wind caused the flexible branches to rub against each other.

"Hey Sky? Thanks for coming," the femme said quietly with a sweet smile up at him. Skyfire always liked hanging out with her after school.

"It was nothing, I like the park," he smiled back at Astrostrike, "Did you need any help with math today, Asia?"

"Nah, thank you though, I think I'm starting to get the hang of what we're doing right now, but next chapter, I think I'm going to need you to tutor me again," she replied softly, sighing slightly.

Skyfire smiled reassuringly at her. Math wasn't one of her strong points, but luckily, it was one of his strengths. Besides, she always helped him with language, which he didn't care for as much.

They made their way down a rough metal path, metal gravel paving the way, when Asia suddenly stumbled slightly on a very shiny, mirror-like stone in the midst of the dull metal pebbles. She scooped up the hand sized metal and studied it, slightly in awe of something so clean and bright.

"What is this? It's beautiful…" she turned and glanced up at Skyfire.

"It's called Primus's Tears," he told her softly, his wings perking slightly.

"That sounds rather sad," Asia replied, with a thoughtful look, "Why was he crying?"

"Oh no, it isn't sad tears, it is happy tears. As the story goes, he cries tears of happiness over his children because he loves them so much. When you find one, it reminds us of his love," Skyfire quickly assured her.

"Oh! That's… beautiful…" Asia repeated as she examined the rock again, "Do you want it?"

"Wait, do you mind if I split it?" he held it, waiting for her answer, a slight excitement in his voice. Primus's Tears had a secret that few other younglings knew at that age.

"Will it ruin the reflection?" Asia had a worried frown, her own wings twitching.

"No, you'll see something even more beautiful," he replied, gently splitting the rock in two with a small laser his opi had given him. Asia gasped as she stared at the inside. In the center of the rock there were clusters of shining prism crystals. Rainbow colors flitted across the glimmering surfaces as Skyfire turned the halves in the light.

Asia couldn't speak. She only gazed, wonder shining in her sapphire optics. Skyfire handed her the slightly larger half. He knew she loved the rock and its surprising story already. He grinned slightly to himself.

A bit later, after talking and relaxing a while on a small knoll, they both made their way toward their homes. Skyfire listened to Asia chat contentedly, happy with his slice of life.

"See you tomorrow Sky! And thanks for showing me Primus's Tears…" she trailed off, a small, faraway smiled settling on her face. She shook it off and gave him a little hug before looking both ways and dashing across the street to her house. She gave a quick wave before disappearing into her light blue house. Her parents, protective as seekers can be, greeted her just inside the door.

Skyfire smiled to himself, entering his rather large, light grey house. His white turbo puppy bounded from the kitchen to follow him up to his room. There was quite a few stairs, but once they reached the room, they both sat on the berth, studying Primus's Tears. The crystals glinted in the remaining rays of the sun before it went down.

-0-

Skyfire took a small chunk of rock out of his subspace, studying the glimmering rainbow crystals in the fluorescent light of his room on the base that was stationed on Earth. The light wouldn't do it justice, he thought with a sad sigh. _I wonder if she still has hers…_he thought to himself. He had watched her arrive on base, but had hidden in his room. He was afraid the war had changed her and almost didn't want to know if she had. He wanted to remember her as she was during the Golden Age, gentle, loving, and trusting.

However, as the days passed, he saw she hadn't changed, and he had finally opened up, relieved. _She's like…this Primus's Tear. She is a reminder of something that will always love and never change, and always shine brightly, even in the midst of darkness and war. _

Then Asia's gentle, soft voice broke the stillness as she stepped into the room. Something with a mirror-like surface glinted in her hand.

"So you still have yours too…"

-0-

Vivi- This has been on my mind a while, and here it is! A little late for Valentine's Day, but enjoy! :)

Athena: it was work. But it's super cute :)


End file.
